yandere_simulator_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Entity NPCs
This page refers to NPCs within the game that are not coded in as normal students or teachers, yet are present in the code. These characters are intended to convey what an experience may be like in the final game, and the majority will be coded into the JSON file upon full implementation. Nearly all of these NPCs cannot be killed, and several cannot be interacted with. Most will not react to anything but their intended functions. Info-chan Currently, Info-chan is only present in the Info Club room Rival-chan Rival-chan is present under a blossom tree in the school's courtyard. Rival-chan cannot be interacted with in anny way Pressing Space on the keyboard makes her go through a cycle of animations. Delinquents Delinquents spawn and despawn at set times around the incinerator during the day. Delinquents are able to shove Yandere-chan if she comes too close, and knock her out with their weapon if she is holding a weapon at the time. Delinquents react to the sight of weapons by raising their own, and a single delinquent will chase Yandere-chan and knock her out if she are caught with a corpse. The delinquents are the most likely students to make it into the JSON file in the future. Library Students The two male students in the Library are implemented solely for the Matchmaking elimination method to demonstrate the test rival's interests, respectively possession a slicked-back hairstyle and the trait of being studious. They cannot be interacted with or killed. Muja Kina and the Regular Student Nurse The nurse present in the Infirmary wanders around, with a set time space allowing for you to steal her key through button presses. She will turn around if the action is failed and question your actions, bringing your reputation down by 10 points. This nurse cannot currently be killed or interacted with in any other way. Genka Kunahito Genka is present in the Councillor's Office, and can be spoken with to frame Kokona for five different events that can be set up by the player. Genka does not react to anything but the player's speaking interaction. Cat The cat is present outside the main school building, nearby the delinquents. It will turn its head to face Yandere-chan at all times, and can only be used to take a photo to befriend Riku Soma. Demons The demons are present in their realm, accessed via the Ritual Knife. Demons give the option to commune, but no other interactions are available and they cannot be killed. If several students' arms are gathered in the Occult Club's summoning ring, the Pain Demon will summon arms for Yandere-chan. Similarly, if the Ritual Knife is heated with a blowtorch and placed back in the skull, the Flame Demon will light it on fire. If enough burnt corpses are placed in the summoning ring, the Flame Demon will give Yandere-chan the power to summon fire. Gardening Club The members of the Gardening Club wander the club at all times, occasionally stopping. None of them can be interacted with or killed. They are, however, able to notice you stealing a key and trigger a failure. The Gardening Club Leader functions in exactly the same way as the Nurse. Nemesis Nemesis is only present under certain circumstances in Mission Mode. She cannot be spoken to, and wanders around the school with set paths and no schedule. If Nemesis' difficulty is set to 2, she cannot be killed, and if it is set to 3 she will appear in place of a regular student. If Nemesis hears footsteps, she will head to that location. If Nemesis spots Yandere-chan, she will walk toward her as long as she is within sight. If Nemesis catches up to Yandere-chan, she will kill her using a knife with the lowest-sanity attack animation, ending the mission.Category:Students